The Captured Soul of MoonFang
by LadyMidnightGuardian
Summary: Sakura is searching for love but she's afraid to accept it due to the curse of her grandmother. One day, she met a guy that changed her life. In addition to the curse, she must destroy the other half of the moonfang. What if the guy is the other half?


The Captured Soul of MoonFang

Chapter 1: Kindred

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but Clamp does!

Summary: They say eternity is a very painful to experience. Watching people, whom you care about, die one by one. Sakura has been living for over 7 decades. The curse, which was created by her grandmother, has chosen her to be the undead of her own grandmother's words. Her soul is trapped in a necklace called the MoonFang. To end the curse, she must kill the other half of the MoonFang. Different happenings have controlled her fate to lead into the MoonFang. Will she be able to kill the other half without conscience in her heart?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An amber-eyed guy stood up at the top of an old building. His messy chestnut hair flows with the cold gentle breeze. His green robe flies like the roaring leaves . His pendant glows with the moon like it's the source of power. It's covered with thorns that have shown its untouchable beauty. He has been standing there for the same reason. He always looks at the moon, admiring its beauty and freedom. He sighed and looked at one thing he hates most, the pendant of the Moon Fang. It was given by his grandfather. He could still remember clearly the beginning of his unfading youth.

A train of thought….

"_My life has been taken away from me by this curse. I would never blame my grandfather's mistake but I will take back what's mine. This is my own quest to fulfill now. I want my life back. I was born to kill and complete this curse to continue my life and death. My soul is trapped in this Moon Fang. I can never get on the track. I don't have a soul to spare any life that would get in my way. I will kill him and take back what's mine. I shall show no mercy. I'll take everything in my own hands. Now, I must be patient. The life of a dead living has its end"_

He jumped to every building he sees until he left no trace of existence.

-------------------------------------------------------

An emerald-eyed girl woke up in the middle of the night. She felt so unstable and irritated without any reason. She stood up and decided to take a stroll. She explored the dark hallways of her house until she saw the moon. She sat down on the wooden flooring on a graceful form like a nymph. Her pink yukata rubbed on the floor and some particles have dirtied it but she didn't mind. The breeze carried her auburn hair like a feather. She looked up at the magnificent view of the moon. She's very jealous of its beauty and free rein. She admired it so much. Her pendant glowed with the moonlight. A smile has appeared on her face

"_The time of the end is coming. It has been 7 decades. Seven decades have passed-by. I'm always on the move. I tried every holes and traps to find the other half. I survived this never ending curse and youth. Many have dreamed this power, power of living eternally. For me, I don't need this. Every single minute awaits another danger on my hand. The beauty stays but my soul is lost. A body without the soul is just a body or merely a container. I never wished for this. They have chosen this for me. I asked myself, "Why did it choose me? Why do I have to end this tale?" I can still remember those times whenever I hide my own fears. I want to end this curse. I don't want anybody else to experience this any longer. I will find the other half, take it and name it as playfully mine."_

She thought.

She stood up and carefully carried her yukata. She knew that something will happen. She knew that the beginning is coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry minna if it has some grammatical errors. I'm not really good in writing. I have so many ideas in mind. I'm still working on it =). There's still a room for improvements right?

I'm still working on my college applications so I won't be updating for a while (again). I'll try to update this if another opportunity like this comes up. I just love to flow my ideas out before I forget them. Please Review my little readers


End file.
